


Should've Dawn-ed on you

by Ryk3ld



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Shitpost in story form, Short One Shot, background Gency, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryk3ld/pseuds/Ryk3ld
Summary: Genji does something stupid, and no one is surprised. Least of all Angie.





	Should've Dawn-ed on you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a 100% real fact from real-overwatch-facts.tumblr.com/  
> Yes the title's a pun. No I'm not sorry.

  Hanzo had only been joking, it was April Fools Day after all, but Genji didn't care. After all, his system could handle anything he dared ingest. Hanzo awkwardly hands him the bottle of dish soap, a pleading look in his eye. "It was a joke. Please do not do this!" Genji just grins, and gulps the whole bottle down, while Hanzo shakes his head and walks away. "Do not blame me if you get sick!" He yells over his shoulder. Genji just gives a hearty laugh, then a hiccup. He tries to wash the soap down with some water, regretting his foolishness.

  
  After an hour of hiccuping, he does a walk of shame to the medbay. Angie greets him at the door, giving him a curious look. He hangs his head, and she sighs. "What now, you dork?" He flushes, and looks at the floor. "Don't laugh." "Well, you just assured that I will. What'd you do this time?" "I may or may not have drunk dish soap on a dare." Angie nearly slams her head on her desk. "Look, I told you your system could handle poison as full disclosure, NOT so that you could go do stupid shit with your brother." Genji's face turns red with shame. "How'd you know it was him?" "Because everyone else would know you'd take the dare." "Ok, fair, but don't get mad at him." Angie sighs deeply. "Do you still have the bottle?" "Yeah. I already checked, it's non-toxic." "Oh, so you at least did something right." "Ouch. Hurtful, Angie." She rolls her eyes. Reading the ingredients, she tsks. "What were you trying to prove? Trying to boost your ego?" "I was trying to make him feel better." Queue another face-desk from Angie. "That's... Probably not the right way to do it, you know." "Yeah, okay, probably not." She walks over and gently slaps him upside the head. "I love you, but sometimes you're a dork." "Yeah, I know." "Just, keep drinking water, I guess. Not like there's any sort of knowledge on the effects with your system." "Yeah, yeah..." "Now get out of here before I smack you again." "Yes, mother." He says, and blows a kiss to her at the door, which she slams in his face.


End file.
